tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Patience
Patience is an eighth season song. Lyrics :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :Don't get too excited, just try staying calm :Thinking for a minute, saves you so much harm :Everything around you is rushing here and there :Life can be so simple, if you make time to spare :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :If you're in a hurry, take the time to think :What's the point of rushing, if you're on the brink :Go a little slower, someone else can lead :Take the time to rest, that's what engines need :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to... :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Storyteller Episodes * Harold and the Flying Horse * Thomas and the Circus * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Emily's New Route * Percy and the Magic Carpet Deleted and Extended Scenes * Spic and Span - A deleted scene of Edward and Gordon at the washdown. * As Good as Gordon - A deleted scene of Emily waiting for Edward to pass by. * Emily's New Route: # Emily passing Gordon and Percy on her way to Black Loch. # An extended scene of Emily chuffing next to Thomas by Black Loch to watch the seals. # The red balloon floating above the castle, while Thomas and Emily happily watch the seals. * Unknown: # A scene of Thomas waiting at a signal. # A scene of Percy, Gordon and Toby at a shed. # A scene of Thomas moving slow while Henry and James passes by. # A turning scene of Sir Topham Hatt. # A scene of passengers waiting at Knapford # A close up of Thomas as Gordon and James passes by # A scene of James sleeping near a water tower while Henry passes by. # A close up of Emily as Henry and Edward passes by. # A scene of Toby puffing slowly as Gordon passes by. # A scene of Thomas, Emily and Percy at the Water Tower. # A scene of Emily passing a signal. # A scene of Gordon waiting at a signal & moves on. # A turning scene of Sir Topham Hatt in the evening Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube page on June 25, 2015. In Other Languages Home Video Release US *Songs from the Station Gallery Patience1.png Patience2.png Patience3.png Patience4.png Patience5.png Patience6.png File:CallingAllEngines!20.png File:AsGoodasGordon73.png Patience7.png Patience8.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus16.png Patience9.png Patience10.png Patience11.png Patience12.png Patience13.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus1.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus2.png Patience14.png Patience15.png File:CallingAllEngines!2.png Patience16.png Patience17.png Patience18.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet5.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet6.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet11.png Patience19.png File:OdetoGordon2.jpeg Emily'sNewRoute86.png Emily'sNewRoute24.png Patience20.png File:Emily'sNewRoute24.JPG File:Emily'sNewRoute7.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute22.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute8.jpg Song File:Patience|Short Music Video File:Patience - Music Video|Music Video Category:Songs